


All I Want For Christmas

by jelly123



Series: Jelly's Birthday Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly123/pseuds/jelly123
Summary: Jensen walks in to find you singing to your unborn babies.





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> _Oh look, I know how to drabble! I didn’t think that was possible! LOL. Two down, nineteen more to go! Sorry it’s so late, I had it finished, but work is nuts, thank you Christmas parties.. Anyway, expect a few more from me in the next little while!_
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> **(Side-note: As with all my rpf’s No hate towards Danneel! I absolutely adore her, this is a work of fiction! This in no way mentions her, I’m okay with saying that for the purpose of this story, she is happy living her life with someone else!)**  
> 

> I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>  There is just one thing I need  
>  _I don't care about the presents  
>  _ Underneath the Christmas tree

I should have been resting. I should be lying down on the bed and actually resting. But my girls were being so active, that any thought of it went out the window. I needed them to calm down before that. Nothing else was working, so I thought singing might.

> I just want you for my own  
>  More than you could ever know  
>  _Make my wish come true  
>  _ All I want for Christmas is you, yeah.

It’s not the traditional song someone would sing to their unborn babies, but it seemed to be working. And hey, it kind of was true. At 37 weeks, I was ready to have them. They were all I wanted for Christmas.

> I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>  There is just one thing I need  
>  _And I don't care about the presents  
>  _ Underneath the Christmas tree

Christmas for me was never about the presents anyway. It was about the good times with my family and friends, basking in the togetherness of it all. This year I couldn’t think of a better way to spend it. We couldn’t have planned it any better, my due date was December 25th. Jensen was ecstatic to find out we were going to have a Christmas baby.   _Er, babies._

> I don't need to hang my stocking  
>  T here upon the fireplace  
>  _Santa Claus won't make me happy  
>  _ With a toy on Christmas Day

Speaking of which, he should be home any second. He didn’t want to leave my side once I was told I needed to be put on bed rest, even going so far as threatening to tell the showrunners that they were going to break early for the holidays. After complete assurance that I would do as I was told (and Gen promising to keep an eye on me) he let it go, finishing up the scenes before hiatus.

> I just want you for my own  
>  More than you could ever know  
>  Make my wish come true  
>  _All I want for Christmas is you  
>  _ You, baby

“Aren’t you supposed to be in bed?” If I wasn’t being weighed down, I would have jumped a mile.

“Yes, but your daughters have decided they are going to do laps today.” I ran a hand along my extended torso, “If you can think of a way to lie down while two small beings squirm around inside of you, I’ll gladly get back into bed.”

I watched as Jensen crossed the short distance between us and knelt down in front of me. Placing both hands on either side of my belly, he leaned in and spoke to our daughters.

“Natasha Elizabeth and Richelle Faye, you better not be giving your Momma a hard time. She’s spent a great deal looking after you two, all she asks in return is a little rest.” It was sweet hearing him talk to them, even if he was technically giving them shit.

“Jay, they don’t understand a word you’re saying.” I laughed, before a sharp kick brought me back.

“Or maybe they do and they just don’t want to listen.” He said, standing back up. “Just like their mother.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
